There are a number of different communications standards or protocols. A communications or networking receiver (which may be provided in a transceiver or transmitter/receiver) may accommodate one or more of these standards or protocols. When a new protocol is developed or added, a manufacturer often times may develop a new chip (or new transceiver) to accommodate the new protocol if it cannot be handled by an existing transceiver.